The Endless Saga
by TheEndlessSaga
Summary: In Azeroth, characters from some of the most famous books and shows ever have gathered in an apocoliptic scenario. As they slowly come to realise they are in a strange new land and the enemy has infultrated their ranks setting them against each other. We will be playing around with some pairings between many shows/books not only from GoT and Fairy Tail. We hope you enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own any of these character. Enjoy and please review.**

**Levy's POV**

An eerie silence hung in the air, sometimes my ears picked up the hoot of a nearby owl or the chirp of crickets, as I came back to the world of the living and

slowly opened my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows, groaning when I noticed the pounding in my head. I clutched at my forehead and bent over to stop

my head from spinning. After the pain had slightly subsided I looked around slowly. I was surrounded by poisonous looking grass and trees, dew lacing the

leaves that hung on their branches. Everything around me had a slight dark purple hue and a lavender mist bore down heavily on the ground. It was dark in this

forest and eventhough I could make out the profile of the sun through the dome of leaves it felt like the forest was under a neverending twilight . It felt

suffocating to be here and the immense headache wasn't helping. That's when I noticed the figure lying next to me. Gajeel's jet black hair stretched out behind

him on the thick stems of grass. His eyes were closed and his breath came out in steady strokes. Even though he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his ever

furrowed brow remained. I couldn't help but smile at him as he lay there. I carefully stretched out my hand to stroke his long, black mane but right when my

hand was hovering above his face his lids snapped open revealing the scarlet, cat like, eyes. I yelled out in surprise.

"Christ, Gajeel don't scare me like that!" I panted, trying to calm my fluttering heart. He looked at me with his pierced brows knitted tightly together in a frown.

Then he turned his head in the other direction to look around. After a few seconds he had a very annoyed and accusing expression on his face directed straight

at me.

"Where the hell are we shrimp?" he demanded as if I was responsible for bringing us here. I felt myself getting angry at the accusation. My face turned a dark

shade of red and I punched him on the head with as much strength as I could muster. I knew it would hurt

me more than it hurt him but I felt that it was more than appropriate.

"How should I know? Where did you get the idea that I would know?" I snapped. His reaction was minimal as I punched him, he blinked once and grabbed my

hand to push it away.

"Ok, ok, calm down," he mumbled, "so, what _do_ you know?"I sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, displaying

my frustration clearly.

"I just woke up so I know just as little as you Gajeel…" I started, "ok so maybe a little more than you. All I can tell you is that we're no longer in Fiore," I

replied, motioning my hand toward our unknown surroundings. He glared at me for a while, still suspicious, until deciding

otherwise and looked around again.

"So how did we get here?" he asked me, again he seemed to be expecting some

sort of explanation from me.

"Gajeel I don't know! I can't remember anyth-" as I attempted to reply my words got stuck in my throat. I tried to speak, or move for that matter, but an

incredible feeling of helplessness had

befallen me. I saw Gajeel moving his lips but my ears only heard muffled sounds, I squinted and tried to tune in but I still couldn't hear. I started to panic. Then

I felt as if a strong wave of electricity passed through my frame, causing me to shake in my place. Once it had

ceased I suddenly felt a fierce desire when I looked at the pierced man in front of me. My mouth smiled and my body moved without my consent. I moved

steadily forward and I could see the confused look on Gajeel's face staring back at me, I tried to stop, however none of my efforts helped the cause. Not a single

nerve in my body would listen to my commands. It was like a wall had been placed in my head, and I was on the side of the wall that wasn't in control of my

body. I hammered and pushed against the black wall with all my force but to no avail, I could only watch from the inside of my mind as my body continuously

stalked forward. A feeling of panic was slowly spreading and consuming my thoughts until all I could do was watch helplessly. When I was but inches from his

chest my head turned upwards to look into his eyes. I could see the unease on his face as I put my hands on his well-built chest. I slowly reached for his face

with my own, and had I been in control a crimson blush would have spread over my face. I could see his stunned form frozen in place due to the shock of my

actions. Then, finally I quickly placed my lips on his. I kissed him passionately putting forward all my unresolved feelings. _What unresolved feelings...? When did _

_I start to feel like this? _I pondered as I continued to press on his lips with mine. A confidence, that was not my own, explored every inch of his lips. I continued

struggling against the barrier in my mind when I felt my control starting to return. I attempted to flex my fingers and they responded. Finally I felt my arms, my

legs and my lips. Under my lips Gajeel still stood as motionless as a rock, swaying slightly. Fully in control again I broke away from the kiss, the warmth of his

lips still saturating mine, and compulsively I bushed. I backed away from Gajeel, my hands raised in apology, when I stepped on a loose rock, lost my balance,

and fell to the ground painfully with a _thump!_

**Gajeel POV**

My lips still tingled after the small sized bluenette had attacked me with her mouth. For a while I could only stand and stare at her big almond eyes. My mouth

was still hanging open slightly from the lack of contact. In truth I didn't want her to stop, her lips felt heavenly as they crashed onto mine. But I could see that

she was not herself as much as I wanted too I wouldn't take advantage of her situation. Levy stared at me her face covered in an adorable blush.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. I almost pitied her as she was lying on the ground shaking.

"It's fine, you were obviously not in control. What happened to you," I asked her frankly. I held out my hand and she took it gratefully as I heaved her back to

her feet.

"I honestly, don't know," she confessed, wiping away the foliage that clung to her orange dress. " I wasn't in control, it was like I was looking on from the inside

of my head while someone else was controlling my body. I-I'm really sorry Gajeel," she added quickly.

"It was just a kiss," I shrugged, my shoulders slouching, trying to be indifferent.

"I see…I guess it wasn't pleasant for you," her voice seemed calm but her eyes clearly told me that she was pissed off at my comment .

"I didn't say that," I replied in attempt to tell her how wrong she was.

"I get it. No need to try to spare my feelings now Gajeel. It's true I never meant to do it anyway, I don't know what came over me. Let's forget about it and

move on shall we?" She pivoted on her heel and stalked away. My guts churned at her words and even though it's what I had told her several seconds before it

hurt to hear it out of her mouth. All I could do in response was shrug and sulk on the inside. After a few minutes of me trotting after her, her face returned to

her slightly more cheery self.

"We have to find out why we're here first of all. And get away from this place, it isn't exactly the nicest place to be," she said. Then she seemed to remember

something as she finished her sentence, "where's Pantherlily? I remember him being with us before we woke up here!" I lifted my head up in response and

sniffed the air in order to try and pick up my partner's scent. I recognized it faintly and quickly ran in the direction where it was coming from.

"Lily?!" I ran through the dark trees and noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. I stopped to turn and look at it. Before me there was a giant pale

spider with crimson eyes staring back at me. I quickly extended my arm towards it as the iron pole emerged from my hand. I smashed the creature straight in

the stomach and with a crash and it flew against the tree. Then I heard the bushes rustle behind me and Levy entered the scene. She screamed when she saw

the body lying against the tree, green fluids emerging from its stomach.

"What _is _that?" She asked with disgust.

"I don't know, but it's dead now." I kept following Lily's scent. I saw Levy look at the corpse one more time before jogging to catch up. I quickly made my way

through the labyrinth of bark tree trunks until I reached a misty clearing steaming with the smell of death. I worriedly looked around until I spotted the small

black bundle lying near a tree at the edge of the clearing. I ran over and held the tiny panther in my arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. It

came out in short strokes and turned to pale fog in the fresh air. I pressed him close to my chest and ran over to Levy who just entered the clearing.

"We have to find someone who can help! now!" I yelped. She hurried over and looked at Lily with great concern. I felt panicked and scared as my dearest friend

suffered in my grip. But then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Lily! you're awake!" I felt something wet slide down my cheek and reached to touch it. I realised it was tears and I quickly wiped them away. Lily looked at me

in dismay as he regained his strength.

"Gajeel! why are you crying? My partner is not a wimp," he grumbled in disappointment. I grinned at him as he jumped out of my hands with all the agility he

could muster. He stretched his limbs and turned around to face me.

"Where are we?" He asked me with his ever serious face. I shook my head.

"We don't know either, but never mind that! What happened to you?" At my question he quickly tuned his face away and remained silent. I cocked my head in

silent questioning and Lily shifted on his paws.

"I thought i heard thun..." The panther's words trailed off, almost so inaudible that even my super human ears couldn't hear what he said.

"Say that again?" I told him.

"I _thought_ I heard thu..." Pantherlily moved his lips but I only caught phrases of his quiet sentence. I edged closer to him.

"Speak up!" I told him. Then he practically yelled in my ear.

"I thought I heard thunder!" He bellowed. I jumped back in shock and covered my ear with my hand as pain shot through my ear due to the sudden change in

volume. Even though I was partially deafened, I could still heard Levy's laughter behind me and I glared at her. Her laughter cut short.

"Lily you made us worry over nothing!" Levy cooed, happy to see the little exceed too. "Lily's right though, we have to find out where we are. I've been

wondering this for a while now but do you guys see that light as well?."

I looked in the direction she was pointing and squinted my eyes. In the distance a small flickering white light shone through the trees. My eyes brightened and I

stood up to leave. I felt someone tug at my arm.

"Wait just one second. We don't know what that light is, or who it's from. We have to move carefully and slowly. The wildlife here is completely different as we

just witnessed with the giant spider," Levy warned me sternly. I nodded my agreement at her advice. I was glad to have Levy with me since she always thinks of

these things. If I were me by myself I probably would have walked into a fight without further notice. Which wasn't really a problem for me as much as for the

person I was fighting against. And so without further ado we quietly crept towards the light.

After some time, we were close enough to make out what the light was. In fact it turned out the light was one of many lights. There was people there, some

dressed in rags and a few others covered in heavy armour. There was not many, but enough for a small village. I and the rest walked into the center where a

stone statue was placed. The whole town consisted of about five or six wooden buildings in total, of which some were badly damaged. Beside me Levy decided

to walk up to the nearest person. It was a man clad in black leather armour. He had a stern face covered in scars. Levy smiled at him calmly but I could see her

nervousness when she approached the man who was more than two heads taller than her.

"Hello, my name is Levy. Me and my friend were wondering if you could please tell us where we are. We got a bit lost you see," she gave out a nervous laugh as

the man looked her up and down suspiciously. Finally after he had apparently deemed her no threat he spoke.

"This town is located in Duskwood. It does not bode well to travel through these woods unarmed," he told Levy. She smiled again. I then realised how much we

really stood out. Our clothes were completely different from theirs and everyone here, including the people dressed in rags, were either carrying a weapon

openly or concealing one under their clothes. Swords, knives and guns alike could all be found. Levy and I stuck out like sore thumbs with her short, bright

yellow summer dress and my nomadic style.

"I apologize, but where exactly is Duskwood located, if you don't mind my asking?" Levy asked again, fidgeting with the hem of her man then finally showed

emotion; surprise.

"The Eastern Kingdoms, surely you have heard of them," he spluttered. Levy tried to stay composed as she visibly grew uneasier by the minute.

"We have come from very far, I'm sorry if these questions sound foolish to you. But could you please tell me in more detail. We have never heard of the Eastern

Kingdoms or Duskwood," she continued her questioning. The man then looked slightly alarmed as he uttered his next words.

"I must say this is uncanny. You must come from a different part of Azeroth or the outlands judging from your clear lack of knowledge about our geography."

Levy furrowed her brows as he explained once again.

"A…Azeroth?" She stammered. The man's eyes spread wide at Levy's words and he looked around until he spotted a woman clad the same way as him. He

turned his face briefly to Levy before leaving to speak with the woman urgently. Levy then looked back at me and I saw the same alarm in her face as I was

feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirajane's POV**

I felt sheaths of grass tickling the hollow of my neck. I exhaled, drawing in the oxygen rich air, which swirled in my lungs and strengthened my limbs. Eventually,

I opened my blue eyes to the blinding sun, causing me to blink furiously to shield my vision. Rolling to my side, gathering my skirts, I got to my feet and took a

step back. My heart dropped to my stomach when my foot came down on a soft heap of bones and flesh. I squealed and spun around to see a blonde haired

man starting to come alive under the sole of my foot.

"What the...?" He snapped, jumping to his feet, ready to attack the stranger who had so rudely woken him. Recognizing Laxus' angular face I plastered a

friendly smile on my face, the corners of my eyes crinkling.

"Hello Laxus! How are you?" I giggled at his perplexed expression.

"Oh... Mira," he said in a calm tone with a somewhat annoyed face. He rubbed his back trying to dust the footprint off his jacket while he stood up. Standing a

whole head higher than her, he started scanning his surroundings. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"So, where are we?" He questioned, kneading his eyebrows together.

"Hmm, I really don't know," I smiled at him warmly. He just stared back coolly and seemingly uninterested.

"Where are the others?" He asked quizzically. I shrugged again because I honestly didn't know. I was desperately trying to remember how I had gotten here but

my latest memories were gone, wiped away and leaving a blank slate in their absence.

**Laxus' s POV**

Mira was walking quietly beside me as I ordered my thoughts. _Where are we? Why the hell am I here with her? _ I occasionallyglanced in her direction. Her pale

hair reflected the sun perfectly_. _Her gentle smile shone like the sea during a sunset. Then she looked at me and we held brief contact between us. I looked

forward to the red desert endlessly stretching before me. _Why is it that recently, Mira seems so much more defined? I have started noticing things that I never _

_saw before. This hideous place must be affecting me. _

"Where do you think we are?" Mira asked me gently, the slightest rosy tinge on her cheeks. My stomach flip-flopped and felt a little tingly when I saw her

breathless smile. _I must be hungry_.

"How would I know?" I shrugged and kept walking in silence. We stayed like that for some time until I decided it was getting boring.

"Hey, how many take-overs do you really have?" I pressed, hoping to start a conversation. She smiled, stopped and clasped her hands together in front of her

skirt.

"Would you like me to show you?" She sang. I shrugged once more and tried to look indifferent. Then her whole body started glowing like a star and I saw her

silhouette change. Seconds later she was wearing a deep purple leather outfit that barely covered any inch of her body. Her white locks of hair flailed around her

face and her demonic eyes glared into mine. It sent a chill down my spine as well as sending heat into my cheeks.

"Th...that's enough I've probably seen this a million times anyway," I stuttered trying to regain my composure. Even in this state she managed to smile a smile

that wished me all the kindness in the world. Her body glowed once more and her original black and white dress returned. I stepped forward and we continued

walking in silence. Several hours passed while we walked through the flame colored sand. The sun was leaving the horizon little by little, painting the hue an

array of blue and pink.

"It's about time that we make a camp, it's getting dark," I said casually. She nodded.

"I think your right," she stopped in her tracks. She lifted her hand and pointed her slender finger in the direction of a lone tree, "let's stay over there, it's more

secluded." I nodded in agreement and we headed towards the tree whose branched drooped down sadly. Once we were done setting up we sat next to the

crackling fire, silently staring into the flames that licked the diamond flecked sky. _Was it always so quiet between us? It feels...awkward. _

"Sorry Laxus, I feel tired so I'm going to sleep," Mira said in her angelic voice with that wonderful lopsided grin, the flicker of flames mirrored in her cerulean

eyes. She turned around to lie down when a sly idea sprang to mind.

"It's cold... we should stay close to each other," I suggested innocently. She stared into my eyes for a while until she broke into a bright smile that showed her

perfect white teeth.

"Good idea!" She beamed and wriggled closer to me. After several seconds, her breathing became more shallow. Her chest rose and fell softly as she tumbled

into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon flew in an ocean of sky, stretching his wings to their furthest extent. Without warning he plunged down towards the ground, catching himself just

before impact and then swooping back to the sky. Daenerys sat on her white stallion, moving in motion with the horse's four-legged strut, watching Drogon play

his game. Rhaegal and Viserion lagged behind their darker and fiercer brother, squabbling with each other behind the train of Unsullied and freed slaves. Beside

her Ser Jorah studied the scenery of the new world they had found themselves in. They had been riding for a day, after being torn away from Westeros, through

endless barren wasteland, the only features on the face of this deserted place were spiral pillars of red clay too steep to climb. Looking for Drogon once more

Daenerys shivered when she saw the eerie sky. It was washed dark ruby with a wave of golden light sweeping over it and the moons behind it; a dark green

moon covered with craters and a perfectly spherical grey moon. A ripple ran through the tired bodies behind her and Daenerys felt a pang of guilt press down on

her conscious. _Her _people were hungry. _Her _people were thirsty and she couldn't do anything to help. By now her own stomach was grumbling for food and her

lips had grown dry and cracked from the lack of moisture. On the edge of the horizon Daenerys saw what she had been longing and dreading. Heavyset figures

drew toward them. Daenerys raised her hand, her palm facing the approaching strangers, signaling her people to stop. There could have been twenty or a whole

army, at this distance it was impossible to tell, and Daenerys turned to Ser Jorah for advice. He read the alarm on her face at once.

"We should send riders out to inspect them, Khaleesi. They could be friendly," Jorah suggested, patting his horse's neck as it threw its head in annoyance.

"Or they could be dangerous," Daenerys challenged her friend, a dangerous spark flashed in her cerulean eyes. She contemplated for a moment, "we will do this

your way. I would rather risk two people than _all_ my people. Greyworm!" A tall thin man with olive skin and dark hair stepped from the throng of masked

Unsullied. "Greyworm, you and one other will ride out to inspect these people. Do not get too close, I do not want to lose the leader of my army," Daenerys

ordered, " Dothrakh!" The two men climbed on the back of two bay horses and rode towards the strangers, the thunder of hooves on the compressed sand

echoed through the landscape. After a few seconds the riders were back at her side, their eyes filled with terror.

"Khaleesi, these strangers are not people. Th-they may walk on two feet like humans but their face's are green and vicious, with scars deeply slashed into the

foul skin, and they carry sharpened spears and maces in their strong hands," Greyworm stuttered with a thickly laced accent.

"How many are there?" Daenerys asked.

"No more than thirty, but…" she cut Greyworm off with a flick off her hand. Greyworm trudged back into his rightful place beside his warriors. Daenerys prepared

to march her army forward when, without, warning a stinging pain jolted through Daenerys' entire frame all the way to her head, shaking her violently and

causing her to desperately claw at her temple. Jorah was at her side instantly, cooing her name and pulling her off the back of the horse. She went limp in his

arms.

"Dani?" he yelled at her, his voice breaking with fear. Her body looked frail and delicate in his large brown hands and he was afraid he would shatter her at any

moment like a piece of glass. Her head snapped back and her now open eyes came to rest on his face. She seemed dazed as she squinted at him through thick

lashes. Jorah started when he saw her eyes. Usually her eyes were dark blue around the outer rim and then they slowly melted into gold around the pupil, but

now they were pale and glazed over with sheen of white. Without a word she pushed herself away from his chest and heaved herself back into the deep-seated

leather saddle.

"Jadat," Daenerys commanded her dragons and they dropped to the floor in front of her one by one. Drogon shook himself, the muscles in his chest and neck

acutely defined with every movement of his black-scaled skin. They had grown rapidly over the past few months, their wing span now longer than six humans,

and their bad temper had earned them respect and fear from every other living creature.

"My children," she whispered almost inaudibly, knowing only they would be able to hear, "I want you to kill these strangers. All men, women, and children must

die except for one. Bring me a live prisoner." The gold and green dragons rose, their wings sending waves of air rolling toward Daenerys, and started circling in

the air while Drogon flew to his mistress. Daenerys stroked one hand over the spikes that ran down the dragon's spine and then leaned forward toward his head,

white locks of her tumbling down her shoulder, so her full lips were close to his ear.

"Addrivat akkelenak zhavorsa," Daenerys breathed. Like a storm the three dragons rose and raced towards the unsuspecting victims. Once they were above the

strangers they made it rain fire. Warm glowing swells of heat poured from the dragons mouths and pounded the creatures below. Blood curdling screams filled

the ears of the horrified spectators as the flames ate the enemy alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's POV**

A light breeze shook the luscious green trees as I walked through the unfamiliar surroundings that we had ended up in. We had been walking for days and my

feet were aching painfully. The grass rustled under our feet as we attempted to get through as quietly as possible- without much success. Out of the corner of

my eye I saw something move in the dark bushes that had grown all over the landscape.

"Lucy, get down," I ran past the golden haired girl as fast as I could and threw a spell of fire into the nearby greenery. I heard a loud yelp and when the fire

disappeared a burned carcass was lying in-between the now steaming naked branches. Throughout our journey we had been attacked by creatures at every step

we took. Grey wolves, ferocious bears and giant spiders all alike. They were no match for our magic but it was tiring and trifling nonetheless.

"Are you alright Luce?" I looked in the girl's direction anxiously. She was holding her keys ready to spring into action with a stern face. She loosened when she

heard me and smiled brightly.

"Yes I'm fine Natsu, are you? You've been doing most of the fighting, aren't you running out of magic? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself;

earlier Virgo helped me defeat five of them at once. You can rest once in a while," she stated matter-of-factly. I could hear the concern in her voice but there

was no way I was going to put her at any risk willingly.

"I'm not letting my friends get hurt! I'll do anything to protect you!" I spoke with my heart full of resolve. I saw her cheeks turn a shade darker and she looked

into the trees ahead as if to look for something.

"A…anyway let's keep going," she started walking and I turned to follow when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her!"

I spun around quickly to see the familiar blue shape floating a few meters behind with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up happy!" I snarled. The sea blue cat grinned even wider.

"Pfft. Hihi Natsu's angry," he replied while holding back a laugh with a one paw covering his mouth. He used his white wings to float away just out of my reach

as I tried to grab him. This caused me to flail my arms pathetically as I fell to the ground face-first. I struggled to my feet quickly and started chasing after him.

We ran around the clearing a few times until Lucy's voice called out to us.

"Come on you guys we have to keep going!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head in the direction of her voice. She stood there smiling as Happy and I stopped our quarreling and returned to where

she was standing.

"Fine let's keep going," I gave in. She turned around and we started walking, not before I shot Happy another glare though of course. He simply held back his

laughter as we kept walking.

After about an hour passed I heard a noise up ahead. I signalled Lucy and Happy to stop by stretching my hand and shushed them. I strained my ears to make

out what was producing the sound and my mouth dropped in surprise as I listened.

"We… get back…will die..." my ears picked up the familiar octaves and tones. They were people! I couldn't make out all that they were saying but they were

definitely people. We finally found someone! I beckoned for the rest to follow and headed towards the sound. I snuck through the foliage careful not to make a

sound. Then they came in to view. A man and woman were standing up ahead. They were dressed in what looked like a random assortment of cloth sewn

together. It was ripped in several places revealing badly dressed wounds that I could smell with my dragon senses.

"What are we going to do? We must flee to the city or face death there is no other option!" The man argued to the woman in a desperate voice. The woman had

tears in her eyes.

"But mother…the kids," she started to sob and turned to run. The man grabbed her arm sternly.

"They're gone! You know they are! We saw it happen! We have to go now before more bandits show up," his face was strained with sorrow and fear as he kept

the woman from leaving.

"I know… but how can I believe it. Everything we had. All that we had built… gone," She spoke with a quiet voice and looked down, her tears no longer flowing.

She turned around and embraced the man tightly. She clawed into his back as she held back tears.

At that moment I chose to leave the cover of the leaves. When they saw me they broke apart fear written on their faces. I stalked towards them, anger burning

through my veins.

"Natsu wait, you'll scare them!" I saw Lucy run in front of me and she put her hands on my chest to stop me from moving.

"Your face has murder written all over it! I know why you're angry but calm down first! I'll talk to them!" She turned to the couple and smiled gently. Her smile

never failed to soothe my spirit and I slowly let my face sink into my regular expression as I watched her.

"I'm sorry about my friend. I can assure you he means no harm, at least not to you. He was just shaken up about your situation. We happened to overhear your

conversation and just couldn't help but wonder what in the world happened," she spoke kindly and her voice seemed to put the couple more at ease as they

looked at each other. Eventually the woman nodded and turned to us.

"I am surprised that you would ask this. Surely you have also felt the effects of The Disappearing?" The woman asked Lucy.

"Sorry, but we haven't felt anything. Except of course for showing up in this place all of the sudden. We don't even know where we are. Maybe you can tell us?"

Lucy asked her carefully. The woman's face became that of surprise.

"This is strange indeed, I have rarely heard of any who do not know the name of this place. It is known as the Elwynn forest. But surely you have heard of

Stormwind?" She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And when Lucy shook her head with furrowed brows the woman's eyes stretched in

surprise.

"There is no chance that you have not heard of this place. Even if you were allied with the horde you would know of it. The lowliest of peasants know of it! You

must come from a faraway place indeed," the woman spluttered. Lucy turned to me with a face of concern, I didn't know any better either. One thing I did know

was that an unsettling feeling in my guts was becoming stronger by the minute.

**Lucy's POV**

I followed the woman as she wound our small group through the dense forest; she always made sure we stayed away from the dirt road to the east. Along the

way I tripped and stumbled over loose rocks and tree roots that seemed to want to trip me on purpose. From the corner of my eye I saw Happy's blue figure

whizz through the drooping canopy of orange-green leaved trees. We had kept happy at bay from the group, though not out of reach, as to not frighten the

woman, Valery, and her husband, Hod. Distracted by my own thoughts and forgetting to watch my step, my foot got hooked under a root and I fell forward. I

groaned as I pushed myself onto my elbows and rubbed my fingers over my temple. I could already feel a bruise growing under my skin from where I hit my

head. Natsu stopped beside me, one eyebrow raised.

"You're really clumsy sometimes Lucy," he stated matter-of-factly. I glared at his disappearing figure and awkwardly climbed to my feet. I jogged to catch up

with the others, my spirit keys clanking at my hip, but to no avail as we had already reached our destination.

"We're here," Valery announced, waving for us to sit down around a small pit of ash and coal. She continued, "I'm afraid we can't stay long, but we _can _supply

you with a map and some food." She smiled kindly; her face was full of strain and creases, which were caked with a thin layer of dirt, but her smile was still

warm and welcoming. I could only smile back but I felt a pang of sadness for the couple. I sat next to Natsu on a fallen tree trunk. Hod ambled to a pile of boxes

and bags where he forged for something and a minute later returned with four mugs. He pressed one into everyone's hand. I looked down into my mug to see

brown sludge staring back at me. I glanced at Natsu whose face had drained of color at the sight of the strange broth. I elbowed him in the ribs and

simultaneously we chugged down the contents of our drinks. Natsu's face went from white to green as he swallowed and then it faded to relief. I put the cup on

the floor next to me and leaned forward to start the conversation.

"This place seems deserted. Where are all the people?" I questioned. _Wrong question, Lucy_ I told myself as Valery's eyes watered again. She sniffed and wiped

at her eyes with the corner of a torn sleeve.

"Most of the people that used to live in these parts are dead, and the survivors have fled," she told us. Hod placed a comforting hand on his wife's knee. I

opened my mouth to speak…

"Dead. How can a whole population be dead?" Natsu interrupted me, jumping from his seat suddenly very angry. His fists were curled up against his thighs and I

noticed small sparks of fire beginning to ignite from his palms. I tugged at his sleeves and grudgingly he sat down again.

"Do their deaths have anything to do with The Disappearing you mentioned earlier?" I continued to prod them, desperate for answers. Hod nodded and took

over for his wife.

"Yes, it happened five days ago," he started. Both mine and Natsu's heads snapped up and our eyes met in understanding. Five days ago…that's when we first

landed in this strange place. Hod continued, "it came from the north, like a hurricane, a powerful golden light of magic flooded over the city, the forest, and

everywhere else, blinding us. When we regained our vision we saw the destruction the light had brought. Stormwind, once a glorious hold and the base for the

Alliance, had been reduced to rubble and in that rubble laid thousands of corpses. At first we thought the Horde had caus-"

"What is the Horde?" Natsu interrupted, his voice flat and seemingly calm but his eyes burning with rage. Hod and Valery looked at each other in confusion once

again.

"You really are from another land aren't you?" Valery realized. I nodded sympathetically.

"The Horde is the Alliance's opposing faction…the Horde is more violent, bloodthirsty and every man is for himself," Valery told us. We were both listening

intently, even Happy, who had settled on the branch of a nearby tree was leaning in to hear. "Please, what happened after the light came?" I pressed.

"We thought the Horde had caused the eruption of magic but it soon became evident that the Horde's stronghold, Orgrimmar, and it's inhabitants, Orcs, Blood

Elves, and Undead, had also been effectively wiped out," Hod sipped the last contents of the foul drink. _Orcs? Undead? What kind of place is this_, I thought in

horror. Natsu beside me seemed utterly excited at the prospect of fighting tougher opponents. I shook my head at him, blonde strands of hair bouncing around

my face wildly.

"We don't know why we survived," Valery was suddenly whispering, "my mother and our children…" she trailed off and buried herself in her husbands chest. Hod

reached inside his jacket pocket and threw Natsu a rolled up parchment that was stained yellow from age. He spread the map out in front of our feet. The map

depicted three large continents; Kalimdor, Northrend, and the Eastern Kingdom.

"We are on the southern half of the Eastern Kingdom, close to Stormwind," Hod pointed to the continent furthest to the right, "me and my wife will be leaving

now, it's not safe to stay here, you should start moving too."

After we had collected our supplied and said our goodbyes, Natsu and I strolled through the sparse woods while Happy created constant conversation. We made

sure to stay away from the main roads at all times like the couple had instructed us, who knew who could be travelling on the roads. Despite our dire situation

Natsu seemed content and happy, having folded his hands behind his back he started to whistle.

"And why are you so happy, may I ask?" I demanded, making sure my tone was laced with disapproval. Natsu shot me a toothy grin and chuckled.

"Because I'm pretty sure I won't see Gray's ugly face any time soon," he sang.


End file.
